Hovernyan
| current = | time = None | seiyu = Yuki Kaji | english = Johnny Yong Bosch | episode = M01 | game = Yo-kai Watch 2 |type = Present |foodyw2 = Seafood }} is a Rank B Wind-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Appearance A blue cat Yo-kai with a white chest, muzzle, and paw tips. His nose and inner-ear are dull pink and facial expression is in contrast from most of the Cat Yo-kai. At the center of his forehead is a white scar. He wears a dull gray belt which has a swirled sphere on it, and a long red cloth worn as a cloak. Personality Hovernyan has a very righteous personality, doing what's right often and standing up for his friends. Hovernyan is shown to be very patient, but after awhile he can lose focus of the task he is given. He is also very embarrassed about becoming Meganyan. He is seen to act very childishly as seen in the movie when introducing the "Rewind Stone" and made his own sound effects. He has strange ways of doing normal things. Relationships Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan Inaho and USApyon Nathaniel He is a friend of Nathan's grandfather, Nathaniel. Lucy Loo Kenny He is a friend of Katie's grandfather, Kenny Quotes * '''Befriended: '"It hurts to say it, but that was a good fight. Let's be friends, you and I." * Loafing: * Receiving food (favourite): ''"Now that's good!" '' * Receiving food (normal): ''"Thanks, I guess."'' * Receiving food (disliked): ''"I am NOT eating that." '' * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): ''"Thank you for setting me free. I think we're going to be great friends!"'' Abilities and Powers Hovernyan has the ability to fly, and in the movie, throw balls of energy and coats his fists in it. When Nathan and Nathaniel borrow all the other Yo-kai's strength, Hovernyan is transformed into his grittier, more powerful version, Darknyan. Base Stats(lv.60) Moveset |10-45x2|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Wind|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai feels the iron-like bonds of friendship, raising STR.}} Nikukyū}}|180|-|Single enemy|Socks one enemy with a straight powered by his burning heart.}} }}||-|6 = Deals damage to foe when dodging attacks.}} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch 2 Scan Hovernyan's QR Code at Piggleston Bank to obtain the Keepsake Cap, which will make Hovernyan appear. He is found in the Ninja Forest by Harrisville in the past, where he can be battled once a day until he's befriended through the regular method. History In the anime M01 In the Yo-Kai Watch: The Movie Hovernyan appears as Meganyan, then later becomes Hovernyan when he deflates. During the final battle, he transforms into Darknyan with the help of all the Yo-Kai (excluding Jibanyan and Whisper). M02 M03 In the games Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch 3 Trivia * This Yo-kai's appearance could be inspired by the Japanese Tokusatsu hero Kamen Rider and possibly Riderman. * He is a wandering spirit as opposed to an earthbound spirit like Jibanyan. * According to Yo-kai Watch 3, overeating causes Hovernyan to turn back to Meganyan. * In the dubbed movie, during the scene where Hovernyan calls Nathaniel's and Nate's attention after Dame Dedtime turns into Dame Demona, the sub-captions refer to him as Robonyan, in spite of Robonyan not even appearing in that scene. In other languages * Korean: 부유냥 Buyunyang * Spanish: Hovernyan * Italian: Hovernyan Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai